


Family

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford reconnects with an old friend after coming home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @forduary week 4 prompt - Family
> 
> If this looks familiar it's because I've posted this on my DA and tumblr of the same name.

“It’s gonna be ok you know.” Stan’s gravelly voice echoed through the car, the quiet music filling the silence once again as he got no response.   
  
“How can it be?” Ford finally spoke for the first time in six hours, watching quietly as familiar signs pointing to Gravity Falls finally began to appear, lit up by their headlights in the late hour.  
  
“Because he’s got a heart of gold, said it yerself.” Stan grunted, taking the turn that would send them down the long road that would take them to the town that had changed everything.   
  
“But I have done some terrible things…I ruined everything for him.” Ford felt his heart sinking lower and lower as familiar landmarks made themselves known to him, Stanley soon making a turn that lead to a lighted home in the distance. By the time they pulled up to an intricate iron gate already opened for them Ford felt his blood go cold, contemplating the time it would take to jump from the car and escape just as Stanley parked right next to the front door.  
  
“Don’t even think about it, Mabel gave me her grappling gun.” Ford groused as he begrudgingly climbed out from the car, enjoying the warm air that rolled over him with a pleasant sigh. The Artic was tough and if the twins were concerned they would prefer Oregon over such a region every time when it came to it, Ford slowly walking up the front marble steps as Stan rang the bell a few times. The door was soon thrown open by the man Ford had been dreading to see for the last several days, bright hazel eyes regarding the twins as they were hugged rather enthusiastically. Fiddleford was looking much better than he had in over 30 years, the man no longer hunched over as he lead the two inside and to the closest bathrooms with a promise of hot coffee and real food waiting for them once they had freshened up. Ford was the first to finish, the clean-shaven male awkwardly following the smell of coffee coming from a rather expansive kitchen.  
  
“Howdy Ford.” Fiddleford was perched on one of the counters, a small smile on his lips as he held out a cup of coffee towards his old partner.   
  
“Greetings…how have you been?” Ford took the mug, grateful for the warmth seeping into fingers that still hadn’t quite recovered from the months dealing with bitter cold. He refused to look at Fiddleford, the mechanic tilting his head slightly as Ford took a big sip.  
  
“Somethin’ eatin’ at ya?” Ford shifted uncomfortably, taking another sip of coffee before looking up at Fiddleford, about to say something before shutting his mouth and looking away again. “Ford…”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Ford interrupted, Fiddleford watching as the male ran a hand through his hair with a slight tug of the silver locks. “I’m…sorry.”  
  
“What fer?”  
  
“Everything. Me, the project, my foolishness, my arrogance, the portal…him…” The words just kept tumbling from Ford’s mouth despite wanting them to stop, hands shaking slightly as Fiddleford watched him quietly. “I should have listened to you, I should have stopped but I just wanted it all to be mine, and good god I ruined everything.”  
  
“Ford, stop blamin’ yerself.” Ford looked up from his cup, Fiddleford offering a weak smile to the man who had been his friend for over 40 years. “It’s over now, you’ve atoned for everything…it’s time ta stop blamin’ yerself and enjoy life.” Ford looked as if to protest but kept silent, eyes darting back and forth before he looked up and gave a smile to Fiddleford.   
  
“You truly have a heart of gold, old friend.” Ford murmured as they embraced, the two sharing another smile before Stan entered the room on the hunt for coffee himself, the man boasting about some trivial thing as he felt his heart lighten from how happy his brother was now.


End file.
